


Baby's First Dream

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After being welcomed into the world by his parents, the newest Snart has his very first dream.





	Baby's First Dream

**Author's Note:**

> All from the baby's perspective.

Donovan Laron Snart was born very early in the morning in the Waverider’s Medbay while the rest of the crew slept. When he opened his eyes, he could finally see the faces that belonged to the voices he heard in his mommy’s womb.

 

His mommy was pretty. Daddy looked old. He heard them talk after he was born about what to name him. A voice from some invisible woman suggested his first and middle names from their meanings; Donovan meaning warrior and Laron meaning thief.

 

Not that he knew what those words meant. He also didn’t know what it meant when his father insisted on Laron being the middle name because he didn’t want to follow tradition.

 

Soon, though, little Donovan fell fast asleep. Being born sure took a lot out of him.

 

* * *

 

He was being held in his mother’s arms with his father standing beside her.

 

“What do you think it’s going to be? Boy or a girl?” mommy asked.

“I don’t know. Personally, I’m hoping for a girl,” daddy replied.

“Really?”

“In every one of my nightmares the kid is a boy.”

“Stop projecting your daddy issues on our kid, Snart!”

“I’m not sure I can,” daddy said with a smile, only because Donovan didn’t know any other expressions.

 

* * *

 

Donovan then woke up to the sounds of other people’s voices. Voices he heard before his birth but was only now able to see with his own two eyes.

 

“He’s so cute! Just look at those little cheeks!” one of the men said while trying to pinch Donovan’s cheeks, making the little boy very uncomfortable.

“Cut it out, Haircut! You’re scaring the kid!” a big man said slapping away the first one’s hand.

“Am not!” the first one defended.

“ _Right_ , he’s just crying because he _loves_ getting pinched by a stranger,” a dark-skinned man said in a strange tone.

“I’m not a stranger, I’m his Uncle Ray.”

“We’ll decide who gets to claim Uncle or Aunt status thank you,” daddy declared as he held him in his arms.

“So, what did you name him?” a woman with a shiny thing around her neck asked.

“Donovan Laron Snart,” mommy answered with a smile as she tousled his foot.

“Fascinating. I am surprised you didn’t put Laron first,” a man who looked even older than daddy and had strange things on his face said in a soft tone.

“Len’s not one for traditions,” mommy responded.

 

There was that word again; traditions. What did it mean? Not that it really mattered. It’s not like he knew what any of those other words meant either.

 

That first man kept crowding around him as did another man who the big one called Pretty Boy. Too many people, too much to deal with, too- WAHH!!!

 

“Alright, that’s enough for right now. All this excitement seems to have worn him out so if you don’t mind we’ll just go put him down for a nap in his nursery,” daddy said as he and mommy got up and started to leave the room.

 

Once they got to the nursery as his father called it, his parents laid him down in some sort of wooden structure with bars all around the sides. Whatever it was it was soft and cozy and had something weird dangling above him.

 

“Goodnight my sweet boy. Mommy and daddy will let you rest now, okay,” mommy said in a quiet voice before blowing him a kiss.

 

Daddy touched something on the dangly thing and a soft happy noise started to play and lull him back to sleep as his parents left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! Did anyone pick up on the fact the dream was based on what he heard in the womb?


End file.
